


Tell Me Your Kinks

by Webbgirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kinks, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webbgirl/pseuds/Webbgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after "Split Decision".  "Gus Bricker" and "Alvin Thomas" go on a "date".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Kinks

Tony had no idea where he was headed to by the time he reached the parking garage. He just knew that between the adrenaline of an undercover assignment and Kate's remarks about him 'tonguing' Voss, he needed some stress relief.

He was still debating where to head when he noticed a note on the windshield of his car. He recognized the writing, but was surprised when he noticed that it was addressed to 'Gus Bricker'. What didn't surprise him was the brevity of the note itself...

Harrigans   
23:00

With his plans for the night having been decided for him, Tony headed home to shower and change. Letting himself slip back into the Gus Bricker persona, he chose what he would wear. His most comfortable pair of jeans were low-slung and just tight enough to hug his ass and other 'assets'. They were also just ripped enough to give a hint at what was available for anyone bothering to look.

The shirt he chose was one of his older button-downs he'd gotten special-made in London on a visit to his Uncle Clive. It was a soft, cotton blend, striped with green and brown. As "chick" as it might sound, he knew it brought out the color in his eyes.

He opted to forgo the underwear for the evening since they'd just impede the night's activities anyway. He decided that Gus' look was 'casual rent-boy'. Definitely a high end rent-boy, but one that didn't have to try too hard.

As he stepped into the shower he contemplated jerking off to take off the edge and calm himself down. Ultimately though, he decided that he didn't want to be all that calm. He enjoyed the buzz from the mix of adrenaline and anticipation. He did, however put on a leather cock ring before getting dressed. No sense in popping the party favors before the party got into full swing.

The combination of the almost too tight jeans (because they were fresh out of the dryer, not because of gaining any weight since college), going commando and the cock ring made the task of buttoning up the jeans interesting to say the least. Once he had the shirt on and looked in the mirror though, Tony - strike that- Gus knew that it was definitely worth the effort.

~~~

Even though he arrived at the bar with five minutes to spare, he knew without even looking that the other man was already in the bar when he walked inside. There was an electricity that almost crackled through Gus' body. He glanced around casually, but he knew that he wouldn't be seeing his companion until the man wanted to be seen.

As he ordered a beer, he knew that he was getting plenty of interested looks from both men and women in the room. He felt a small flush of pride and considered openly flirting with a few of them to draw out his date. A strong sense of self-preservation told him that *that* would be a colossally bad idea.

After several long draws off of the bottle of beer, Tony felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was about to turn around when he felt more than heard the man growl near his ear. "Nice to see you can follow orders Bricker. I was worried with your record that you might have some issues with that."

"Well, you know me G-" What Tony saw when he turned around stopped him mid-sentence.

He had expected to see Special Agent Jethro Gibbs in front of him. Instead, he was facing "Gunnery Sergeant Alvin Thomas" in full dress blues. The sudden reduction in the amount of blood actually flowing to his brain rendered Tony more or less speechless. A fairly rare occurrence. "I...um...uh"

Even in his somewhat stunned state, Tony noted the smug look on the "Gunny's" face. The older man lifted Tony's chin as he spoke, "That's okay. You won't be needing your mouth for talking tonight anyway. Meet me out in the alley in five minutes."

Gunny Thomas walked out past the bar to what Tony surmised was a hallway to the alley. He never hesitated or even glanced back. There was an absolute air of confidence that "Gus" would be following in five minutes time.

As he finished off his beer, Tony was both grateful and irritated that he'd put on the cock ring. Without it, he'd probably have been done for the evening already. With it, the feel of the denim against his dick and ass became heightened. Every step, even every shift in his stance caused a combination of pleasure and pain that threatened to overload his senses.

By the time Tony reached the alley he was a mass of nerves and sensations. It was all he could do not to rip off his own jeans and jerk off right there. When he found himself shoved back roughly into a brick wall, he figured that the Gunny wasn't in the mood for anything long and drawn out either.

Under normal circumstances Tony would have been at least slightly embarrassed at the undignified squeak that escaped him when "Gunny Thomas" roughly kissed him while slowly pushing open his shirt. However, given the way that Tony automatically pushed up into the touch, he knew that his pride and dignity were long gone. The buttons on his shirt followed shortly after.

"Please..." Tony wasn't sure if it came out sounding as much like a moan to the other man's ears as it did to his own.

"Please what, Gus? What is it that you came here for tonight?" Gibbs punctuated his words by running one thumb over Tony's left nipple while the other grasped the back of Tony's neck. "With the way you're dressed, I think you were looking to get fucked long and hard by the first guy who looked your way."

"N-no."

"No?" Gibbs' moved his hand slowly down Tony's torso and dipped under the band of Tony's jeans. "It certainly seems like you want to get fucked tonight." It just figured that Gibbs would know without even looking that Tony had gone Commando. The buttons on his jeans quickly went the same way as the ones from his shirt. He spared a quick thought for what he was going to wear to get back home, but he had more pressing matters at hand.

At that moment just enough of Tony's brain cells were firing for him to form a complete sentence. "Not just fucked by any guy. Only you tonight." Even with the role playing, Tony knew he had to make that point clear. "Only you from now on, Boss."

Any nervousness Tony might have had about laying his feelings out disappeared when Gibbs looked directly into Tony's eyes and whispered, "That's good Tony, because I catch you dressed like this for anyone else you don't want to know what I'd do to them."

The look in Gibbs' eyes and the use of his first name let Tony know that the other man got the point and that this wasn't *just* fun and games for him either. That knowledge gave Tony a sense of security and fueled his playful side even more. "You're going to have to find an awfully big place to hide all those bodies if you're going to kill them all off."

He could practically feel Gibbs' feral smile as the man spoke. "Nope. Wouldn't need space for more than one. After the first time, you'd be permanently chained to my bed...naked." Gibbs' words combined with the dual sensations of Gibbs' mouth on his neck and his hand curling around his cock brought Tony's attention fully back to the moment. "We clear on that?"

"Crystal... Boss." Tony couldn't manage more than short gasps once Gibbs started pressing his calloused fingertips onto the head of Tony's cock.

"Good answer. Because your ass and every other part of your anatomy are *mine*." The word 'mine' was emphasized when Gibbs bit down at the juncture of Tony's neck and collar bone. Tony knew that he'd be wearing that mark for awhile. That knowledge pushed his already racing endorphins into overdrive.

When Gibbs started running his fingers around the cock ring, Tony wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to last. "Boss...Gibbs...Gunny...whatever the hell your name is right now...pleeassse."

"What's the matter? I figure with this little beauty on you should be able to last all night if I want you to."

"Nuh--not if you keep doing *that* with my dick while you're wearing that damned uniform."

"So is that all it takes to get you going? A guy in some Dress Blues with a good hand?" Gibbs began slowly stroking Tony with an almost too light touch. "Or maybe it's just the uniform that gets you going. Maybe I have to start thinking about putting one of these on you every time we head to Quantico."

Tony's felt the rough, uneven bricks of the wall pushing into his back and then his head as he slumped back. Gibbs' words and actions were taking away his ability to stay focused or stand up straight.

"Better yet, I have a friend who does some leatherwork. He can make a nice harness for you to wear under your work clothes. It'd have a nice cock ring and a plug for your ass. That way I'd know your 'virtue' would stay in tact when I send you out on your own."

Tony's cock visibly jumped at Gibbs' words. It was like the man was able to get inside Tony's head and find his deepest fantasies. Tony realized that it shouldn't surprise him though. Gibbs had fully known him from the first day they met.

"I need to...God. Please." He didn't care if he sounded pathetic with the begging. He'd do whatever was necessary to be able to just get more. He wasn't even sure what that 'more' was, but being kept on edge was going to reduce him into a blithering idiot.

"You want me to just bring you off with my hand, DiNozzo?" Gibbs leaned forward and whispered in Tony's ear and applied a bit more pressure with his hand, "Or you want me to fuck you into the wall first?"

There was never any doubt in either man's mind what Tony's answer would be. Tony had started turning around to face the wall before Gibbs even finished the question.

As Tony began to push his jeans down below his ass, Gibbs grasped his wrists. "Leave them up."

Tony's protest was cut off when he both heard and felt the rip of denim. Gibbs had decided to take advantage of one of the holes in the back of the jeans and widened it for better access. Tony then heard two packets being ripped open, one after the other. He knew that Gibbs must have had the condom and lube ready to go as soon as Tony turned around.

Just when Tony thought it couldn't get any hotter than a fully-uniformed Gibbs fucking him while he must have looked like a completely debauched rent-boy, Gibbs started talking again as he pushed a lubed finger into Tony's ass.

"The more I think about it, the more like the idea of you wearing the harness all day. Of course, we'd have to get you some other accessories as well." Gibbs reached around and took Tony's cock in hand while slipping a second finger into his ass. "I'm thinking we get you some jewelry."

"Didn't think you were the matching bracelets kinda gu-" Tony's words were cut off as Gibbs crooked his fingers and pressed down on Tony's prostate.

"Definitely wasn't talking bracelets, Tony." Gibbs removed his fingers and almost immediately Tony felt the blunt head of the man's cock pressing against his entrance. As he pushed slowly inside, Gibbs reached up and took one of Tony's nipples between his fingertips and squeezed. "I was thinking something a little more...personal."

There was no way Tony could decide what sensation to focus on, the sharp (but wonderful) pain at his chest, the burn in his ass (Gibbs had stretched him *just* enough), the rough hand that grasped his cock or the picture that Gibbs' words was painting in his mind. Finally, he gave up trying to decide and just gave in to the overall feeling.

"I'm thinking about you sitting at your desk, all dressed up in your designer clothes. Only I'd know that underneath all that you were dressed up just for me." Gibbs' strokes, both internal and external, were long and slow as he spoke into Tony's ear. "All that leather and gold hiding, just waiting. Maybe we pierce other things along with your nipples."

Even if Tony's brain was screaming 'HELL NO' to Gibbs' suggestion, his body responded differently. Not only did his cock swell up further in Gibbs' hand, he found himself pushing back to try and urge Gibbs to fuck him harder and faster.

"Just hitting all your buttons tonight, aren't we, DiNozzo?" There was more than a hint of amusement in Gibbs' voice. "Any others you'd care to share?"

The man wanted him not only to speak, but produce actual sentences?? "Want you to fuck me..."

"Already on that one, DiNozzo." To prove his point, Gibbs rotated his hips and thrust hard.

"Not...finished. Want you to fuck me at work. Bent over your desk. Naked. All for you. Would do it every damn morning before work if we could."

Tony realized that he'd must have just hit one of Gibbs kinks big time when everything sped up around him. Gibbs started thrusting like a mad man and sped up the hand on Tony's dick to match the rhythm. In quick succession he dropped his hand from Tony's chest, unsnapped the cock ring and bit down into the side of his neck.

After that, the world buzzed around Tony. He couldn't quite make out actual words and his vision was complete shit. His body spasmed from his orgasm for what felt like hours as he grasped at the wall to keep himself and Gibbs from sliding down into a heap on the ground.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Gibbs slipped out of Tony and stepped back. Looking down at what remained of his clothing, Tony was wondering how the hell he'd make it home looking like he did.

Gibbs, as always, read his mind. "My car is parked at the end of the alley. We can get yours in the morning."

"Really? Because I was thinking I could just walk back through the bar and grab it." Tony flashed one of his biggest smiles.

Cuffing Tony on the back of the neck, Gibbs pulled him in close. "You even try that DiNozzo, you really will end up chained to my bed for the foreseeable future."

Tony waggled his eyebrows. "Promise?"


End file.
